


Re: your ‘news’

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, LGBT, M/M, Protective Noct, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Prompto came out to his parents and they disown him via email. Noct prescribes junk food, video games and cuddles.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 22
Kudos: 109





	Re: your ‘news’

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this gorgeous drawing from Mysterious Bean in twitter: [Tweet](https://twitter.com/carrievogel5/status/1217988235525115904?s=21)
> 
> I loved it so much that I had to write something based on it ❤️

Noctis walked into his shared student flat to the sight of Prompto staring at his computer screen, shock clear as day on his face. He wasn’t blinking, his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. 

“Prom? What is it?” 

Prompto blinked rapidly, as if he was trying to shut down his tear ducts. Noct’s concern only increased as he walked across the small entryway to the desk where his boyfriend was sat. 

“I’ve just got an email from my parents.” He looked up, moisture gathering in the corners of his eyes, despite his best efforts to block it. “Apparently, they have decided they won’t accept my sexuality and want nothing more to do with me.” Prom shut the laptop then, sitting back and crossing his arms. His head bowed, tears falling freely from his face as the reality of what he just said crashed into him, overwhelming his mind and blanking out everything but Noct’s hand which was now on his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry, Prom. That’s horrible, how can they call themselves your parents and not accept you for who are?!” Noctis spat, his anger beginning to grow, it was currently at a low simmer but he knew himself well enough by now to know if Prompto’s pain grew any more potent, his anger would quickly turn into fury, chilling his blood and clouding his vision. “I love you, and you know my Dad adores you. He calls you his other son, ya know.” He rubbed his thumb in circles against Prompto’s shoulder, comforting him and grounding him with touch. 

“I don’t have a family anymore. They don’t...want me.” His voice broke, tears in free fall down his face and making wet marks appear on his black t-shirt, Noct realised that it’s one of his shirts. He had always found it totally adorable when Prompto wore anything of his, and vice versa when he dipped into Prom’s wardrobe. 

_ Ah, there it is.  _ Noctis thought to himself, the emotion in the room amped up another notch and Noct felt his anger rise once more. 

“You don’t need them. They were neglectful, self-absorbed people who never, not once, truly tried to understand you. They didn’t  _ care.  _ Fuck. Them.” 

“Still my Mum and Dad though. They filled those roles in my life, my whole life.” Prompto muttered, his voice, face and body all showing pure defeat. He wasn’t going to fight them on this, Noctis could tell. 

“I’ll say it again,” Noct knelt down, using his free hand to turn his boyfriend’s face towards his own, “fuck...them. You have me, my family and don’t forget Iggy and Gladio. They all know and accept you, they love you as theirs. You are still a son, and you have two brothers. You know Gladio and Iggy have your back, just ‘cause you’re not their brother by blood, don’t mean they don’t love you, you idiot. And no-ones getting past me to you, I won’t let them hurt you anymore.” Noct smiled, though his lips didn’t want to move out of their scowl, so he thought he must have grimaced instead. 

“You look angry. I forget how protective you can be.” Prompto leant forward and kissed him on the lips quickly, the contact throwing water over his anger and grounding him. He knew how to cut through Noct’s emotions, he always had, even when they were still in school and had just gamed their evenings away. Before either of them had admitted their feelings for one another. 

His bubbly character, his insistence on taking candid shots every few minutes and his love for chocobos all made him absolutely adorable. Noct stood up, his lips tingling from where Prompto had pressed his against them, a feeling that hadn’t disappeared in the ten months they’d ‘officially’ been dating. Each touch, no matter how brief gave him goosebumps and made his heart race; he was grateful that those feelings still hit him like it was the first touch. 

The couple pulled random food products out of various cupboards; cup noodles, salted crisps and a bag of jelly sweets with a chocobo on the packaging, ‘Choco Chews’, the plastic proudly read. Had Ignis been there, they would have been made to return the cup noodles and junk food to where they came from under the threat of an early death, cause: Scientia. However, the more serious member of their group was attending an evening lecture on the history of Lucis. Gladio was undoubtedly in some dive bar on the edge of campus trying to find the courage to ask Ravus on a date. They both snickered every time they imagined tall, brawny Gladio Amicitia sweating over asking a classmate out. Food haul gathered and prepped, they made they to the living room, bundling onto the sofa and turning their games console on. 

“Lucian Lines or Curse of Adagium?” 

Noct shrugged his shoulders, exaggerating the motion with both arms flying up in the air. Prompto chuckled and picked the second option, he fancied playing the myth based adventure game. Noct tuned out of the game as he focused on his cup of steaming noodles, the  _ tap-tap  _ of the controller buttons becoming white noise with the game music. Moving onto the crisps and sweets, he adjusted how he was sitting, allowing him to watch Prompto play. His tongue was sticking out ever-so-slightly, his face tense with concentration as he tried to stealth attack a base. 

“No! That’s not fair!” the controller was flung onto the floor, the thud of the plastic against the wood startling Noct from his snacking. He turned to look at the screen and saw the words “YOU DIED” in big red letters, the image of an explosion in the background. 

“You’re meant to attack stealthily, like a cat, Prom. Not waltz straight in the bloody front gate and get blown up.” Noct chortled, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 

“I’m gonna bust this base, you just watch. Hey, bust-a-base! That’s what I’m calling it now. It’s done, accept it.” 

Noct didn’t comment, his grin still all too clear on his face as he watched Prompto start the mission again. When he completed it, the controller was passed to Noct for the next section, allowing Prom to eat his fill of the snacks. Hours passed by in the blink of an eye, the pair were close to the final boss of the game; a demonic figure with black goo dripping from his eyes and auburn hair whipping around in a frenzy around his face. Before they knew it, it was dark outside and Prompto was starting to doze off, pressing himself into the corner of the sofa. 

Noctis lightly kicked him, “go to bed. I’ll be in in five, just gonna reach the save point, promise.” 

“m’kay.” Came the half-unconscious reply. Prompto slowly stood and padded towards their bedroom. Noctis chuckled adoringly as he heard the bed creak loudly; Prompto had clearly dived onto it and passed out. He stuck to his promise and shut the game off after the next checkpoint. Noctis walked around their flat, shutting off the lights and checking windows and doors were locked before entering the bedroom. 

Noctis smiled as he took in Prompto’s peaceful face, the day’s stress and pain no longer affecting him. He removed his shirt, dropping it on the laundry pile by the window and climbing onto the bed. He startled Prompto slightly, calming him again by wrapping himself around Prom, one hand on his cheek and gently turning his face towards himself. Noctis stroked his other hand up and down his side, comforting him with the touch he knew his boyfriend needed. 

His heart was torn for Prompto. He had no idea how it felt for his own family to reject who he was so absolutely, but he knew that he would never do the same to Prom. He was his family now, and Noct would make sure that Prompto felt loved every single day. 

“I love you, Prom.” Noct said, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead and snuggling against him as he allowed sleep to take him under. 


End file.
